


A Thousand Words

by Pervasive_Threnody



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervasive_Threnody/pseuds/Pervasive_Threnody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yay!  Thanks Sanzo!  Gimme some coins!"  Goku bounces up and down on the cheap plywood seat, flipping his shit over this stupid and banal photo booth like he was born yesterday instead of over five hundred years ago.  What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years. What the heck, muse? How about them original characters we were trying to flesh out? 
> 
> Still: Oh, Saiyuki, I don't know how to quit you, and I never want to.
> 
> Written while listening to the ever-lovely "Mitsumeteitai." This line makes it even more fitting:  
>    
>  _And yet, taking out the photographs, if I open them_  
>  _There you are, always smiling_
> 
> It still amuses me that a love song is a theme of the Saiyuki anime.
> 
> No warnings except for Sanzo's cesspit of a mouth.

Because Sanzo's promised himself he'll at least _try_ to be a bit less of an asshole after all the shit they've been through (though he'll never stop regretting it), this is where he ends up now, having surrendered the absolute last of his dignity.

"Yay! Thanks, Sanzo! Gimme some coins!" Goku bounces up and down on the cheap plywood seat, flipping his shit over this stupid and banal photo booth like he was born yesterday instead of over five hundred years ago. What else is new? 

"Calm the hell down if you don't want them to go flying every-fucking-where... _like that_." Coins roll out of the booth and Goku dives after them with peals of laughter. Sanzo mashes a palm into his face. 

Maybe Goku _was _born yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and every day before that. It's the only rational explanation for this complete batshittery.__

Sanzo leans out of the way as Goku charges back into the booth. "Got 'em!" This time Goku manages to shove the coins into the slot, his dumb ass looking proud like it's some kind of great accomplishment, and in short order the camera begins to snap pictures.

After which the machine spits out a picture strip of Goku in various states of motion blur wearing a grin plastered as wide as his face. Sanzo studies his own are-you-shitting-me expression and thinks it captures his thoughts about the whole damn thing pretty well.

"Great." Sanzo tosses the strip of paper at the floor. "Close-ups of your stupid face mashed against the camera make a really priceless memory." He shoves some more coins at the idiot. "Hurry up and take some pictures worth my time."

He scuffs his boot on the floor, pushing it outward, and pockets the strip when the monkey's back is turned.

Of course the next round of pictures turns out exactly the same, with Goku shoving his fingers in his mouth and sticking out his tongue and trying to make bunny ears behind Sanzo's head. 

He cuffs Goku across the back of the skull. "Are you even listening to me, you moron? Of course not. Your ears are even tinier than your brain. Sit your ass down and stop wasting my money or we leave right now."

"Aw, Sanzo!" Goku scrunches his face into a puppy-dog expression, lip extended in full-force pout. The lethal kind of pout that always somehow ends with Goku getting what he wants. "That's not fair! This is so cool and I've never tried it before and" -- and he's noticed the little mirror next to the camera and is off into shit-for-brains-land again, laughing like the fool he is, while Sanzo sits back, arms folded, grinding his teeth, completely ignored.

Completely unacceptable.

Lightning-quick he seizes the monkey's shirt with one hand and yanks him close, and right away that gets Goku's attention. His eyes flicker from Sanzo's eyes to his lips, pupils dilating rapidly; his cheeks, already pink from excitement, flush a deep crimson. 

"Sa" --

"Shut up." And Sanzo shuts the monkey up, the only way he knows how.

A fumbling, a clink. Behind them, already forgotten, the camera flashes, once, twice, a third time.

As always, it's the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an adorable DeviantArt cosplay photoshoot featuring Goku acting like a demented little shit inside a photo booth while Sanzo just stares at him disbelievingly. The last photo of the strip is Sanzo planting one on the monkey, which is assuredly the only reliable way to get him to sit down and shut up. Thank you, cosplayers! Full credit goes to you for the adorable pictures.
> 
> Okay, muse. Can we please get back to original stories now?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
